Angel Baby
by moonlightfan78
Summary: A little glimpse of what life might be like in a few years for our favorite shadowhunters. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are love :)
1. Chapter 1

Angel Baby

Jace smiled as he slipped into the room. The light was off but she'd left the light on in the bathroom so he could see her shape under the covers. He walked quietly to the bathroom and jumped into the shower finishing in record time hardly able to wait to hold her.

He clicked off the light and slid into bed beside her moving automatically to wrap himself around her. Clary moaned in her sleep but fit herself back into him as if they'd been doing it forever instead of only a few years. She moaned his name and Jace smiled against her neck as his lips ran down it. Clary moaned again but now her tone told him she was awake.

"Your Home" she said sleepily as she arched against his seeking mouth. "I was worried."

Jace's hands ran down her arms and cupped her breasts playing with her nipples through her camisole sleep top. "You always worry" he said with a smile as he rubbed her. "I am the best demon hunter ever after all, nothing would dare kill me."

Clary laughed and tapped his hand as it cupped her. Jace's fingers cupped her hands and played with the wedding ring on her left hand. He snuggled closer, still not able to believe his luck that he'd convinced her to marry him. They'd only been married for a year but it felt like they'd been together forever. He couldn't remember a day when he hadn't woken up to her scent on his pillow and her arms around him, he didn't want to.

Clary turned her head and nipped his lips. "So cocky" she said playfully as she wrapped her hands around his arms that held her. She sighed happily as his hands continued to roam. "So what did you kill?" she asked breathlessly as she rolled toward him sliding her hands up his arms into his hair.

"fear demon" he answered her gruffly as he buried his head in her cleavage and began to pull the straps on her camisole down. "don't want to talk about it, just want you."

"I wish I could have been with you" she sighed softly as Jace made her breathless all over again. She arched her back so that he could take off her top and she was more than ready. Jace's fingers skated over her, adoring her with each stroke. His fingers skated down over her, breasts, belly and to the very heart of her before coming back to stroke her stomach.

"You will," he said as he placed small kisses over her distended stomach " once our newest shadow hunter has made his appearance that is." 

Clary laughed and arched into his warm lips moaning as his mouth and hands held their child inside her. Clary was three months from giving birth and they both couldn't wait. They'd decided to call their son Lucas after the only father she'd ever known and they couldn't be happier to greet him. They just hoped they could keep Jocylyn and Luke and the rest of the family from spoiling him.

"I have to say though, I will miss making love to you like this." His hands caressed her hips and over her stomach as he slid her shorts and panties off. "I never thought I would enjoy making love to a plus size woman but I love it." 

"I' m not fat, I'm pregnant moron" Clary said with a laugh as she hit his shoulder. "and I can still kick your ass."

Jace captured both of her hands as he slid his naked body over hers raising them above her head. "I know He said with a laugh, You have never been more beautiful and I have never loved you more." He said the last as he rested himself gently against her and Clary felt the flames inside her roar to life.

"I love you too" she gasped as she opened for him and welcomed him inside her. They moved together and they both came hard and fast as the sound of their breathing meshed and melded in the silence of their room.

Jace struggled to catch his breath as he laid his blonde head down on her stomach listening to their son moving inside her. Clary stroked his hair and sighed in happiness as her breathing returned to normal. They held each other in the darkness looking forward to the future.


	2. Chapter 2: Angel Dream

Well guys, here is the next chapter in this story. I loved the idea of a pregnant Clary. The books don't really address birthing procedures but I had fun thinking about how it should go. I am really loving this story but let me know what you think. I love reviews.

Angel dream

Clary woke with a start and gasped at the pain tearing through her. She felt the fluid soaking her pants as she struggled to sit up. She heaved herself to a sitting position and huffed as the pain nearly ripped her in half. She screamed not feeling ashamed about it at all, even if it did come out as a pitiful mewl that probably didn't carry to the hallway. She knew well enough that the baby was coming and damn it hurt.

She stood and tried to walk to the door but fell to her knees with a gasp as another pain rippled her stomach and made her want to puke. _Why did it have to be now?_ she gasped to herself cursing her luck. Jace was in Idris with his father on clave business for the next two days and there were three weeks yet before the baby was supposed to come, but of course , like his father, he had a mind of his own.

Clary huffed between contractions using every cuss word she'd ever heard. She couldn't get up off the floor no matter how hard she tried as the pain came faster and harder. Clary had done the Lamas thing and didn't remember this horrible pain being described. She felt like she was being ripped in two. Clary's heart jerked as fear swamped her, something was wrong. She needed help but was still unable to get up because the contractions were coming even faster and harder than before. Clary cussed again, waited for the contraction to subside and did the only thing she could think to do, she screamed again, this time loud enough for them to hear it in heaven.

Jace sat bolt upright in bed clutching his chest. The permanent rune Clary had marked on his chest and arm at their wedding burned. Jace had never felt anything like this before. He began to feel the pain and wanted to gag. It was a horrible burning pain that continued on and on in waves. Jace slid his feet off the bed and slipped his jeans on. He grabbed a steele and tried to draw an iratze rune for the pain but it did nothing to ease the torment. Then he knew, it was Clary, he was feeling her pain through their marriage runes. Jace grabbed a shirt and slipped his feet into his shoes as he flung the door open and screamed for his father. This pain was not normal from what he'd been told. Clary was in trouble.

Clary's chest burned as she continued to writhe and scream. Thank the angel Isabelle had heard her scream and come running. The Iron Sister who had been staying with them as her time neared came running and from the look on her face when she examined her, Clary knew something was very wrong. The frown of concern on sister Elia's face made the sick feeling in Clary's stomach triple. There was blood, so much blood. Too much and Clary knew it. She held Isabelle's hand as sister elia worked to help her. Clary pressed her free hand against her marriage rune, praying Jace would get there soon because the amount of blood she was losing was massive and she was scared shitless. She needed Jace, she only prayed he would make it before it was too late.

Jace felt the marriage rune burn brighter and for a moment he could almost see Clary's beautiful face pleading with him to hurry. He forgot all about his father and jumped through the portal knowing he could catch up, he had somewhere important to be.

Jace landed lightly in the hallway of the institute and broke into a run as the screams intensified from the infirmary his heart in his throat.


	3. Dark Angel (Angel baby chapter three)

"_**Everyone**__ wants to be the sun that lights up your life. But I'd rather be your moon, so I can shine on you during your darkest hour when your sun isn't__."_

I loved this quote and thought it was so appropriate for this story. Please review and let me know what you think. I love reviews.

Dark Angel

Jace felt the marriage rune burn brighter and for a moment he could almost see Clary's beautiful face pleading with him to hurry. He forgot all about his father and jumped through the portal knowing he could catch up, he had somewhere important to be.

Jace landed lightly in the hallway of the institute and broke into a run as the screams intensified from the infirmary. His heart climbed into his throat as he kicked the door open. Clary lay on the bed tears pouring from her eyes as Isabelle held her down. She was almost naked with only women in attendance but he was damned if he was going to be kept out because he was a man. His eyes skated over her and his heart stuttered at all the blood.

Sister Elia leaned over her bulging stomach working feverishly to help her. Her hands were covered in blood up to her elbow and Clary's stomach bulged and rolled under the Iron Sisters hands. She screamed again but this time it was his name. Jace raced toward her so fast Sister Elia was knocked back when he landed beside her.

He pushed Isabelle aside and wrapped his arms around Clary lifting her chin so she could meet his eyes. Her pain filled gaze didn't register him at first, but slowly, ever so slowly recognition dawned and her brave face crumpled. "Jace, Oh Jace something is really wrong."

"Clary don't cry, I'm sure it's fine." He looked up at Sister Elia as he said this for confirmation but felt bile rise in her throat at her grim look. He wanted to gag when he saw the stricken look on Isabelle and Mayris's faces. He pulled Clary against his chest and felt her body shaking with each contraction. The baby in her stomach rolled and punched and even Jace could feel it, but something was wrong, there was a searing pain he felt through the marriage rune that he knew was not normal, he could feel it.

"Get the silent brothers and Magnus now." He hissed to isabelle. The silent brothers usually did not attend births and a warlock being at a shadow hunter birth was unheard of but Jace knew that Clary and their baby had moved beyond even Sister Elia's knowledge. Isabelle hesitated for only a second but the protest died on her lips as Clary began to scream and arch in Jace's arms. Isabelle sprinted out of the room without waiting for further confirmation.

Jace watched Isabelle go, her dark hair swinging as she ran out of sight as quickly as her feet could carry her and he prayed for speed. He pulled his stele out and drew several iratzes above Clary's stomach. The normally powerful runes did nothing and Clary continued to scream.

"Jace please help me" Clary begged as her eyes clouded back over with pain. She clutched him tightly in a grip he would normally protest but he didn't even feel it now.

"By the Angel I wish I could, I would take all the pain if there was a way." He said softly as he strokd her hair. He looked up at Sister Elia, the question silent but in his eyes. She shook her head sadly and he lowered his head to kiss Clary's clammy skin.

Clary screamed louder than he'd ever heard anyone scream before, an inhuman sound that he'd only come close to hearing from demons. The sound skated down his spine and tore at his nerves and his heart. Jace wrapped himself around her tighter, arms and legs locked and rocked her as Sister Elia placed more runes on her skin. Clary gasped and her breath faltered and suddenly there was more blood everywhere. Clary's eyes rolled back in her head and Jace did the only thing he could do, he began to pray.


End file.
